Underland Chronicles II: The Overland
by ItzLucario
Summary: Luxa and Hazard go to the Overland to escape the cutters. Gregor does a lot of things such as spar with Gregor's new adopted brother Alex. Will the guilt of leaving his friends succumb Gregor to got to the Underland once again?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfic ad I hope you enjoy. I am certain I can get better. I am 13 years old now so I am a boring teenager with nothing to do except stare at a computer screen all day. Hopefully there will be a chapter every 3 or 4 days. With that aside, here is the story...**

* * *

**_Her life after..._**

* * *

As Luxa lay in bed she thought of how she was the past four years... not good. She had trained to keep her mind away from her thoughts but she just could not figure how to get her thoughts just to go away. She was in the middle in serious thought about Gregor when there was a commotion outside. She turned to see Vikus slowly get up. "Luxa! Get Hazard! You two are going to Virginia. Mrs Cormaci contacted Gregor's parents. She will 'drive' you there," said Vikus.

"Why?" she asked giving Vikus a confused look.

"The cutters are upon us. We are evacuating Regalia to a hidden place in the uncharted lands. It is very fertile though it is a very long trip. We will leave a small colony to take you to the place when we are able to stay there. Now get Hazard!"

Her heart started beating so fast it could pop out of her chest. The cutters are here? This is not good. Regalia could fall at the hands of the cutters and all could be lost. "Hazard! We need to go! The cutters are here! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" asked a sleepy Hazard.

"To Virginia," she said.

It took Luxa a little while to get ready because she wanted to get some of the 'photos' she had from The War of Time. As she walked the corridors she thought of Gregor. He probably moved on to another girl and had forgotten about Luxa. She hoped it wasn't the case and he would still hope to see her again. She has been getting pressure from the council to pick someone to marry. She refused all the men that the council presented her. It was too hard to pick a suitor because she couldn't let Gregor go.

"Luxa! Hazard! Hurry! called Vikus.

"We're here," said Hazard and Luxa at the same time.

Luxa and Hazard flew up on Aurora and Vikus flew on Euripedes. The flight was uneventful save the cutters at the north wall... There were so many! There had to be ten thousand, maybe more! When she reached the laundry grate her heart started racing. She had never been in the Overland before and she didn't know how to react to the different dangers.

Aurora broke the silence and said, "this is our farewell. I hope we can see each other again when Regalia is a safer place."

"I hope to see you again, too, Aurora. Be safe," and this may be the very last time she spoke to her friend ever again.

"I hope to see you again, too, Luxa. I think Gregor would be more than willing to let you and Hazard into his family," a weary Vikus said.

And with that she stepped into the 'laundry room'.

* * *

At first all she noticed was the blinding light and second she saw a lady that looked around 65 looking at her. She jumped back slightly startled. She noticed that Hazard did too. Both were slightly spooked. The woman smiled and said, "I see you did not quite expect me. Come on now. We must make haste to Virginia."

"Are you Mrs Cormaci?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Now come on," she said.

The ride to Virginia was uneventful and boring. Her thoughts drifted to Gregor. Would he be happy to see her? Of course he would. But the big question was if Gregor had finally moved on found another girl to... What was it called? A date? Yes, date is the word he used. She smiled slightly at the memory where she blushed when Gregor used the term 'date' to get past Howard.

Except for bathroom breaks and to go and get snacks they never got out of the machine called a 'car'. They were coming up on a small farm and house when Mrs Cormaci said,"Welcome to your temporary home. Until the Underland is safe for you again this is your home." It was beautiful. There were animals enclosed by fences everywhere. There were pigs, cows, chickens, and a brown animal that looked a little bigger than a cow with a shaggy mane.

"It is beautiful," she said with definite awe in her voice.

"Yes, it is," said Mrs Cormaci.

When they reached the gate she noticed signs on the fences for the animals. The brown animal with a shaggy mane's fence had a sign on it. It said, "Gregor's horse. Her name is Luxa. She doesn't bite and loves food along with kids. I also like to refer to her as Her Majesty." Wait... Gregor named his horse after her. Her feelings for Gregor seem to strengthen. It means that he might still love her.. or just friends with her. Hazard seemed to have caught Luxa drooling. He just started laughing. Laughing and laughing. "It's Gregor isn't it. It was obvious you had a crush on him. He probably has a crush on you, too," said Hazard. She blushed madly. Mrs Cormaci saw the blush and started laughing also.

"Maybe it is Gregor. Also, how did you know I loved him. Was it that obvious?" asked Luxa, blushing even more than she was as saying the sentences.

"Yes, it was. I would almost bet that Gregor will drool at the sight of you," Hazard said.

"Alright kiddos! Time to get out! Make sure you get under the porch as fast as possible. You might burn your skin! called Mrs Cormaci. As she got out she could feel the 'sun' on her skin. At first, she felt a burning sensation. Then, a warm feeling. As if she was a few feet away from a fire in Regalia. Hazard seemed to be registering the feeling as closely related the feeling to the kiss she had with Gregor. Luxa knew Gregor was not the romantic type. But how could she know. People can change based on experience in their lives. She might have opened him up to a romantic world. He certainly did. But he stole her heart and he wouldn't give it back.

She stepped onto the porch silently. There was a glass table with three wooden chairs around it. It looked nice. Then again, she thought everything in the Overland looked nice. There was a window that showed the kitchen. She noticed some family 'photos' inside on the window sill. She noticed a picture of Gregor and his family. Gregor looked almost 11 years old. They looked like they were in a park. Gregor was smiling and looked very happy. She noticed that she even would have thought of him cute then. Mrs Cormaci then started rapping on the door. The person who opened it was not someone she knew. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked around sixteen.

"Hello, may we please see Gregor," Mrs Cormaci said. to the person who opened the door.

"Sure, of course," he said, heading back into the home.

She was filled with joy and longing to be with person she loved. But she knew she needed to take it casually. He probably had a girlfriend and didn't love her anymore. Heck, he probably stopped loving her as soon as he had been in the Overland for a day! She felt a twinge of sadness and despair and knew she was on the verge of crying. She had just shed one tear when she was wrapped in a pair of familiar arms. She looked up to see Gregor looking down on her eyes and smiling. She returned the smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"It has been a long time, Gregor," she said.

"It has been, my love," he said. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He started kissing back immediately. This was not just a kiss. This was a kiss that had 4 years of passion and love poured into it. When they broke apart from the kiss she noticed that he was very good at this.

"Have you been practicing these kisses?" she asked him.

"I have had my fare share of dates but no real relationships. If it got to the point where the girl I was dating wanted to kiss me I kissed back but I never dated the same girl twice," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"The council has presented me many men. All of which I turned down immediately. I will not have to wed until I am 18. So, I get to be with you," she said.

"hmmm, I think you should introduce your love to your best friend and brother," said the boy with the blonde hair.

"Oh yes, sorry. Luxa, this is Alex, my adopted brother. Alex, this is Luxa. You know I have told you about her. Also, this is Luxa's cousin or little brother, Hazard. This is Mrs Cormaci. My next door neighbor in New York," said Gregor.

"You did not give me a title, Gregor. You could at least said most stubborn Queen ever," she said innocently.

"I would never insult you, my love," he said.

"But you did throw me in a dungeon to prevent me from fighting so that I could not be stubborn," she said. He smiled at her.

"Fine. You win. Now lets go upstairs," he said. I followed him up the stairs and to a hallway. He lead me into the door on the left.

The room had two beds around 3 feet apart from each other. Both had blue sheets and a thick mattress. The coloring on the wall almost looked like a stone room in Regalia. Then, she noticed the blades. There were five of them. Each about 3 inches apart from each other. They seemed to be in order from thinnest to thickest. The thinnest seemed to have been made just for me. Before I knew it I was stepping close to them almost drooling in admiration. She went to the thinnest. She could barely hear Gregor's slight chuckle. I picked up the blade and examined it. It was light and very thin. It seemed to be more for cutting a single point. It was even better than her rapier back home.

"How do you like it?" Gregor asked. He studied my face trying to read the answer off of it.

"This blade is amazing! It seems as if it were made just for me!" she exclaimed, giving the rapier a few swings. Then, she practiced the move she had been working on. She jumped on one of the beds and jumped off. She did a double back flip while swinging the rapier with very swift movements. It was a move designed for killing multiple beings at once. when she landed she was looking straight at the door with the rapier in a ready position.

"Woah!" Gregor exclaimed,"when did you learn that move! I can hardly do a back flip normally! I can't even do it with a weapon!"

"Idiot. You are too tall and muscular to be able to do something like that. Anyways, you have never been able to do something like that," she said.

"Damn, Gregor! Your 'love' just insulted you. And she's right. You've been practicing sword moves and working out too much to be able to do something like she just did," Alex said. He walked over and grabbed the blade in the middle of all the others.

"Shut up Alex! We both know the girls at school drool over us and I have a reason for not playing the girl card. But you don't even have a reason. I'm sure you're just waiting for the farm to fall into your own hands and live lonely," Gregor said to Alex. I started smiling at there banter.

"Gregor, you have yet to tell me why you have an adopted brother. You have two sisters already," she said.

He said,"Alright I'll tell you. So...

**So... How do you guys like it. I hope to release chapters as soon as possible but it took me a week to get motivated for this one**

**R&R  
-Lucario**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you King Spin for following and believing in this story. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. I also happen to be listening to spotify. It is a playlist I called shower playlist. My favorite song is Voices by Motionless in White. This chapter is in Gregor's POV. With that aside here is the chapter...**

* * *

"...I was very depressed after leaving the Underland," said Gregor, picking up from where he left off, " I never really wanted to do anything except lie in my bed bored. Depression was not good for me because I desperately needed a way out. So, I took to drugs."

"What are drugs?" Luxa asked. Of course she didn't know what drugs were.

"They can be in many forms but the ones that I were doing weren't good. They make you feel good when you are not. They can be a cause of death for people who do them too much," Gregor said. Luxa gasped at the cause of death part but Gregor kept going, "I did them to make me feel good which they did. But when I came down I felt worse than I did before. So, as a result, I started doing them more often. I did them for about two weeks before my parents found out."

"After they found out they put me in a rehabilitation center to help me get off the drugs. It worked out great! I came back clean but still depressed. I couldn't make any friends because I had developed a hidden personality in which I just ignored everyone. I had met Alex at the park in my neighborhood. He told me of how his parents died and he was relatively depressed also. He was living with his Aunt Martha, his only other relative. A month after we met he called me on the phone and told me his Aunt Martha had just died. I went to his house to see him and maybe comfort him. In that moment I told him about my time in the Underland. He was unsure of whether to trust me or call me a lunatic. He decided to trust me and I brought up the idea of my parents adopting him. I discussed the deal with my parents and they agreed. Having a brother lifted me out of my depression and soon I was even making friends! I taught him how to fight with swords that I had recently bought and we trained each other until we could beat anyone in a spar in this town. Seriously, we both sparred the guy at the sword shop. After that we were basically the best sword fighters in town. Alex and I got second and first place in the state championship," Gregor said.

"That is good. I am looking forward to sparring both of you. Especially Alex. Most likely because Gregor would beat me before before I could charge in," Luxa said, turning for the door, probably looking for an open space to spar. I didn't let her get that far. I quickly grabbed my blade, the one in the middle of the one Alex had and the one Luxa had in her hand, and stepped forward swinging my blade. Luxa wasn't ready so the blade got knocked out of her hands. I quickly turned her around and kissed her passionately. It was about 30 seconds before I broke the kiss.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" Gregor asked, smiling at her surprise.

"I was going to find an area to spar. Oh, Where is Hazard?" she asked.

"I think he went with Lizzie and Boots in the living room. I didn't give you much a chance to say hello."

"Yeah, you took her to your room to show her your sword collection before you even let her say hello to anyone. I forget about how you easily impress girls, Gregor," said Alex. I blushed madly at this.

"Not my fault I'm this muscular. Oh wait, it is," I said, laughing a little bit.

"You were much skinnier the last time I saw you. A scrawny little boy you were," said Luxa, smiling at me.

"Hey guys!" my mom called out from the kitchen. She was preparing hamburgers and baked beans. "I was just going to call you down for dinner," Grace said.

"Ugh!" Alex and I said bitterly.

"Come on, mom! Luxa and I were gonna spar!" exclaimed Alex. Luxa looked a bit annoyed.

"Well, not right now. It's dinner time!" my mom said merrily, like it was Christmas Eve dinner. I supposed it was. It had been four tears since we had seen our Underland friends.

"Alright, mom," I said. Luxa started towards the dinner table but, again, I didn't let her get that far. I picked her up in my arms following high pitched shrieks from Luxa. I carried her over to the dinner table and sat her down.

"I will never let you touch the ground," I said, grinning at her.

"When did you become such a gentlemen?" she asked. I hit her lightly and she hit me back.

"I never did. But you are a Queen so you deserve the best treatment, your highness," I said. Luxa hit me harder this time and I laughed.

"Do not call me that, we are friends," she said. He faked a hurt expression that said 'just friends?'.

"Oh, come here," she said, kissing me in front of everyone. Alex burst out laughing. Lizzie, Hazard, and Boots started giggling. My dad was smiling and my mom had a look of shock.

"Get a room, you two," said Alex, always knowing the best of ways to make someone, especially me, blush. I blushed but had a grin from ear to ear.

"So, did Mrs Cormaci leave? I don't see her now," I said, trying to introduce a subject before a rather embarrassing one came up.

"She left after you went upstairs. She told me to tell you that she misses you and hopes to see you again," Grace said, still eyeing me and Luxa.

"Now about that room. I think we should have the guest bedroom reserved for those two. I know they would like to- Ow!" Alex exclaimed. I punched him but instead of hitting him lightly, I punched him hard enough to bruise his shoulder. He was definitely trying to bring up uncomfortable subjects.

"Now, Hazard. I never got to properly greet you. It is nice to see you again. How are you doing with the languages?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Very well, though I don't think I can learn anything here," he said.

"Sure you can. You can talk to the smaller crawlers and practice with Ripred's spies," I said. My mom's eyes widened at the mention of Ripred's spies. She probably heard about him through Lizzie.

"No, no, no, there are NOT going to be rats in MY house!" Grace yelled, almost killing everybody's eardrums.

"Gosh, mom! You have to stop yelling so loud," Alex said, wincing in pain from Grace's outburst.

"Mom, you won't even see them. I'm sure Ripred told them not to do their business in the house," I said, trying to call my mom down.

"Okay, honey," she said, looking relieved.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. There was small talk but mostly everyone was too occupied with their delicious food. I tried to see if Luxa did anything fun while I was gone but she just said that being Queen took up all of her time. They were at peace with every known species in the Underland except the cutters. All of the species swore to protect each other when the situation becomes dire. When I heard Luxa yawn I knew it was time for everybody to go to bed.

"Alright, it's time for bed everybody," I said, getting surprised looks from everybody except for Luxa and Hazard.

"Really now, Gregor. Is it time you actually _want_ to sleep instead of staying up late playing videogames with Alex?" my mom questioned. I laughed and so did Alex.

"What are videogames, Gregor?" Luxa asked. She still looked really tired even though she was trying to hide it, hoping to get a look at videogames.

"I'll show you in the morning but for now we need to get you into a bed," I said, picking her up and dashing for the stairs. Again, she let out a shriek but stopped after that. I got up to the guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Gregor! I did not say goodnight to anyone. You have to stop taking me everywhere without me letting me say goodbye," she said, trying to sound angry but it just made me laugh.

"I'll tell them you said goodnight. Now, goodnight beautiful," I said, kissing her on the forehead. As I pulled away to leave the room, she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down. She put her arms around his neck and kissed me. She kissed me for about fifteen seconds before we realized someone was standing in the doorway. I turned to see Hazard in the doorway, eyes wide. He quickly regained his composure and started for the bed. He climbed in bed and snuggled next to Luxa. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the 11-year old boy.

"Goodnight, you two," I said before leaving the room and closing the door behind. For the first time in a while Gregor actually felt tired. He made his way to the room he shared with Alex. Alex was reading the _Harry Potter_ series for what must've been the twentieth time.

"Ready for bed, Gregs," Alex said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Goodnight, Gregor."

"Yeah, you too," I said, before falling into my first dreamless sleep in five years.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

I woke up to my and Alex's alarm. Today was our big workout. We usually run for 8 miles, bike for ten, and lift some weights. After that we usually spar so I would probably wake up Luxa for that.

I quickly got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I always beat Alex because it always took Alex around ten seconds to get out of bed. I quickly changed and let Alex have a turn in the bathroom. As soon as he was done we walked downstairs, opened the door, and took off running along the road. I was always ahead but I always stayed at Alex's pace no matter what.

"So, you're not going to wake up your girlfriend, yet?" Alex asked as we turned around to run back home.

"No, I'll let her get some sleep. We'll skip the morning spar. We'll eat breakfast and then go to the field and spar. That sound good?" I said. Alex nodded and kept running. We got home and found no one else was up. Alex and I grabbed our bikes from the storage shed and embarked on our quest for good exercise. We didn't engage in any conversation. When we got home everybody was up except Luxa. Alex and I lifted some weights first and then I went to Luxa and Hazard's bedroom to wake Luxa up.

When I opened the door I saw Luxa with her long, silvery-blonde hair on top of her face. Gosh, she was so cute while she was sleeping. Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end. I lightly shook her awake.

When she opened her eyes I said, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Gregor. Oh, Gregor you are so gross! Go get into a bath," she said. I chuckled as I started to leave the room. Alex and I shared a shower so we agreed only five minutes each for us. Alex always did his around 3 minutes so the rule was really only for me. I quickly grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I matched the five minute limit as I walked out of the bathroom, out of my room, and down the stairs.

Everybody seemed in their place. Alex, Lizzie, Boots, and Luxa were occupied with Lizzie's XBox and mom and dad were making my favorite meal, French toast and assorted fruit(my favorite also). I walked over to the Living Room where Lizzie and Alex were destroying in Overwatch like they usually did. Alex usually played Grenji and Lizzie typically played Tracer. I grabbed a controller and waited until their game was done. I was the best at Overwatch in the family though I was behind Alex on every other game we owned except For Honor. My main was Reaper but I've mastered Genji and Tracer better than Alex and Lizzie. They won their game as usual.

We played another game of Overwatch before we were called to the table for breakfast. Luxa sat on my right and Alex sat down on my left.

"Thanks, mom and dad. This looks great," I said before digging in. I still had food in my mouth when I said, "Also, Luxa. No kissing me at the table."

"But Gregorrrrrr," she whined, "Can I throw you on the ground and kiss you?"

"No, because that's even more awkward," I said. She put her head on my shoulder as I ate. She must've been starved because she ate all of her food in a blur.

In about fifteen minutes everyone was finished eating. I told Luxa about my dagger collection and she told me about relations with all the other species. She also had information of a small cult of humans and gnawers worshiping King Gorger. That didn't seem as much of a threat.

Alex, Luxa, and I headed out the door to the Sparring area. We decided Alex and Luxa would go first.

Alex and Luxa got into their ready stances. "Ready! Set! Go!" I called. They circled around each other looking for weaknesses and sizing up their opponents. Luxa made the first move. She dashed forward swinging at Alex's left side. At the same time as doing this she kicked him in his right arm pit. Just after that their blades connected, sending both of them off balance and falling to the ground. Little did Luxa know that Alex was just as good with the left arm as his right. In a few seconds, they were back to circling around each other. Alex made the second move. His speed was better than average and he probably was stronger than Luxa. He swung his sword at Luxa and she blocked it easily but was unable to perform a counter attack because of how much strength Alex put behind his blade. The impact sent Luxa backwards right into Alex's left foot. Since Luxa was still quite stunned, Alex easily disarmed her and in a second Alex had his sword against Luxa's neck.

I was completely stupified. Alex seemed to have used speed that was significantly quicker than the average human's. This lead me to a conclusion.

"Alex!" I called out to him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you feel weird when you fight? Does your vision fragment and you can see people's weaknesses easier?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before responding.

"Yeah," he said, "It first happened when you were teaching me how to fight. My vision fragmented and I almost lost control of myself. It happened when we were sparring for the first time, also, but by then I had been able to control it," he said.

Now I knew my assumption was correct.

"Hey, Luxa. Does that remind you of a certain somebody?" I asked Luxa. She smiled and nodded.

"So, Alex. What you experience is completely normal for us. We're ragers. We have an extraordinary ability to fight but at times without experience we could lose control. It is very, very rare," I said. He didn't seem surprised or anything like me when Twitchtip told me I was a rager.

"So, we were killers from the start?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. My mentor was a rager. He was one of the most dangerous fighters in the Underland," I said.

"And the biggest smart aleck ever," Luxa muttered just loud enough for Alex and I to hear. I laughed and I heard Alex chuckle.

"Speaking of smart alecky rats, how is Ripred?" I asked Luxa.

"Oh, he's fine. He has respect of most of the rats and even mated with Lapblood. Though he probably is occupied with the cutters at the moment," Luxa said.

"Well, good for him," I said.

After that we were called for a family meeting.

* * *

**Well how do you guys like it? Thank you King Spin for the help on this chapter. I kept my word. This is the fourth day. Alright, bye-bye.**

**R&R  
-Lucario**


	3. Author's note

**Hello, fellow Overlanders. I'm sorry that it's taking so long to make chapter 3. School is stressful and I'm still figuring out the plot of the story. Please be patient with me.**

**Run like the river**

**~Lucario**


	4. BYE

**I officially give up on this story. My inspiration just packed up it's bags and left. I'll come out with something later. But for now, BYE.**

**Run like the river**

**~Lucario**


End file.
